memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Displaced (episode)
Voyager crew members begin disappearing one by one, being replaced by aliens. Summary With a Bat'leth in hand Torres storms out of a holodeck follwed by Paris chasing after her. Torres resents the fact that Paris took her to a holodeck klingon training session. An argument ensues. Paris calls Torres confrontational. At that moment an alien is transported on to voyager. The man appears to be lost. Shocked Paris signals an intruder alert. The alien is brought to sickbay where he is examined by the doctor. The alien identifies his species as Nyrian. He claims to have been walking in the street when he was transported aboard. They soon realize that at the instant that the Nyrian was transported aboard Voyager Kes was transported away. Concerned, Janeway orders Kina and Torres to start investigating. Harry is beamed away a few minutes later. Nyrians are regularly beaming onto Voyager. The crew determines that the aliens are beamin over once about every 8 minutes. Soon the whole crew will be gone. Chakotay does not feel threatened and considers the Nyrians friendly, but Janeway has a gut feeling that something is wrong about them. She has them confined to the cargo bays. Soon Janeway herself is beamed away. With a skeleton crew, Chakotay is left in command. B'Elanna is working with a Nyrian scinetist. She conducts a tetryon scan of the area against the scientist's objections. The scientist, Grislin strikes his security guard and grabs his phaser. He then presses a few buttons on the control panel and says that she has been moved to the front of the line. She is then transported to an idyllic version of earth. The Nyrian security guards take her combadge and leave. Tuvok reports that the crew is spread across twelve different compunds and at all ends there is an insurmountable barrier, a cliff or a river. Janeway says that their 'paradise' has an almost idyllic quality. Meanwhile on Voyager, Chakotay mans the Helm and an ensign has tactical. Chakotay has all computer interfaces restricted to starfleet voice prints only. A crewmen coms to Chakotay and tells him that the Grislin's guard is unconscious in engineering and Grislin and B'Elanna are gone. Chakotay runs to the cargo bay to have a talk with the Nyrians. He draws his phaser and jumps into the room in an agressive posture. The room is empty! Chakotay hits his combadge and declares that Nyrians have escaped. The crew moves to secure engineering and the bridge but it is futile. The Nyrians storm both of those rooms. Chakotay and the remaining crew sabotage the ship. Chakotay transfers the doctor to his moble emitter and is transported to the alien paradise. A strange alien named Jarleth emerges from a rockface from the holodeck next door. The crew uses the alien's resources and phasers that Tuvok made from the sonic shower to explore their surroundings. They are on a ship. They use the Nyrian transporter to beam their leader into a frozen prison. The crew return to their ship and resume their course home. Background Information James Noah previously played Hanor Pren in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Rejoined". Links and References Guest Stars *Kenneth Tigar as Dammar *Mark L. Taylor as Jarleth *James Noah as Rislan *Nancy Youngblut as Taleen Co-Stars *Deborah Levin as Ensign Lang *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice *John Tempoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) *Sue Henley as Brooks (uncredited) *Zach LeBeau as Larson (uncredited) *''unknown'' as Molina (uncredited) *''unknown'' as Gennaro (voice uncredited) References 47; Acacia; Argala; bat'leth; bio-scanner; biosphere; Bourget; Cardassians; colony; electrofluidic target servos; English language; EPS relay; hydrogen; interstellar dust; Klingons; level-1 analysis; microcellular scan; neutrino; Niacin; Nyria III; Nyria V; Nyrian; Nyrian biosphere vessel; Nyrian system; photosynthetic bioprocessor; polaron; Porcion; quantum level fluctuation; Quitar; red giant; Rite of Tal'oth; sonic shower; spacial distortion field; subspace flow field; spacial harmonics; Starfleet Academy; Tanatuva; tetryon; theta-band radiation; translation algorithm; translocator; ''Voyager'', USS; Vulcan; wormhole; Zooabud Category:VOY episodes de:Translokalisationen nl:Displaced